operationgleefandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Glee
Operation: Glee is a FanFic based off of The Glee Project, where young hopefuls compete for a role on Glee: The Next Generation. The Prizes Note: A strikethrough means that the prize was not actually awarded. Season One The winner of Operation: Glee Season One will receive... *A guest starring role in 3 episodes of Season Three of Glee: The Next Generation, and a large role in the episode [http://gleethenextgenerationfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/What_Could_Have_Been What Could Have Been]. *Starting in Season Four, a recurring roll as a member of a show choir of the creators choice with at least 3 solos and a generous storyline. *Starting in Season Five, a starring roll, with an undetermined amount of guaranteed seasons or role in the NYADA Years. The runner-up of Operation: Glee Season One will recieve... *If the winner becomes a main character in ''Season Five, the runner-up will recieve a role in the NYADA Years. '' *If the winner goes to ''NYADA, the runner-up will recieve a main role in Season Five *The runner-up will recieve a recurring role in Season Five. On behalf of all of us at ''Operation: Glee we are proud to announce that both JamesonOTP and CharyssaOTP ''from 'Glee: The Next Generation 'will be acting as guest judges on the finale of 'Operation: Glee' and take part in crowning a winner. Season Two The winner of 'Operation: Glee' Season Two'' will recieve... *A regular role starting in either Season Six ''or ''Season Seven ''of 'Glee: The Next Generation, and acceptance into New Directions. The runner-up of ''Operation: Glee Season Two will recieve... *A recurring role in either ''Season Six or Season Seven of ''Glee: The Next Generation''. Guide To Submitting A Good Character *'''Make sure that you character's celebrity portrayer is not being used for a character on Glee: The Next Generation, if they win, it wouldn't make sense for the same person to portray multiple characters. *'Make sure that your character is interesting', we don't want a boring Plain Jane/Average Joe. *'Make sure that your character is realistic', I highly doubt that someone from The Moon or Antarctica would be on the show. We'd also like to ask that your character comes from within the United States, but if you must have a character from elsewhere please let an admin know. If we do use foreign contenders, we would limit it to one per season, so if there's mulitple foreign characters submitted, either none or only one of them will be accepted. If your character is foreign, they would have to be living in the U.S. currently. *'Make sure your character is original', we wouldn't really like it if you base your characters off of a famous person's life, or a character that's already been created inside or out of Operation: Glee. However, it is fine if you base them off of yourself or a friend or family member. We'd also ask that if you create a character for Operation: Glee please do not use them on any other Glee Project Fan Fictions, exceptions can be made though. *'Make sure that you use an actual person as your celebrity portrayer', if your character wins it would be quite strange for an Anime/Manga character to be portraying someone on Glee: The Next Generation. Follow These Guidelines And I'm Sure You'll Have A Great Character! Category:Operation: Glee